elementalist44fandomcom-20200214-history
Aikanami
"Look guys, the Leader of the group is two people fused into one! Where did we see that one before?!" Aikanami is the non-magical fusion of two Fleshsteppers. They, together, are the leader of Class A-1 and regarded as one of the Capital Academy's most well-rounded Mages. Appearance Physical Aikanami is extremely tall, easily towering over the rest of their classmates. Gender-wise, being a fusion of a boy and a girl, Aikanami is very neutral-looking. They have no distinct male or female bodily features; they're literally just a body: their arms are big, but the forearms and biceps have the same width so they look neither slender or muscular. I guess they have wide hips, but their thighs aren't thicker than their calves. So again, neither boy-ish or girl-ish. (I tend to refer to Aikanami with she/her, but that's because she used to just be a girl, and you know, not a boy and a girl non-magically fused together down to their cells) Aikanami's skin is a different colour on each half of her body: His left side is tanned. Her right side is golden yellow. Both sides have birthmarks of the opposite colour. Down the middle of their face and probably in a perfect line down the middle of Aikanami's Body, the two colours of their skin merge in a way that makes no shade predominant over the other. They also have a deep(?) voice, so most people assume that Aikanami is a guy, but their face is rather feminine and they're pretty thicc, so people normally just refer to them as a girl, even though this is not the case. Clothing Unlike the rest of their peers who wear their own clothes, Aikanami dons the official uniform of the Capital Academy of Tsunia. It should be noted that Aikanami's clothes do not ruffle or fold in the wind. Whether this is something to do with their Fleshstepping ability or simply the quality of the Academy's uniform is unknown. Aesthetic As Aika and Manami, I want Aikanami to have that "Amethyst 84/33" kinda vibe. Like, I know that when you say "Fusion Leader", people think of Garnet from SU. And I guess I she inspired me to even go in this direction...but I want Aikanami to focus less on the relationship of the fusees, and more on how the fusion helps the characters that surround them with their relationships with their peers. Personality Aikanami's general behavior is calm, mellow and straightforward, something valued as a leader of any group. Their level of understanding and rationale allows them to get on with just about everyone who encounters them. They're very empathetic and perceptive, just about being able to discern the inner workings of Mmanuell-Khan Matsuda and even Deviké Mcleod's personalities just by watching a few of their conversations with some context behind their backgrounds. Since they are two people, bits of their personalities tend to override Aikanami's from time to time: Aika (the guy) is fun loving, trouble-making and danger seeking, energetic with no sense of repercussions. Manami (the girl) is shy, but practical and efficient, knowing what decisions will benefit the greater good. Though this personality swap may appear random, Aikanami themselves has learnt to let one half to take control over the other if needed, which allows them to cooperate well with the rational side of Class A-1 (Mmanuell, Shoto, Deviké, and Themselves), as well as the emotional side. (Morgana, Daichi, Toby, and Rei) Aikanami isn't that concerned about people knowing they're a Fleshstepper, but rather that they're two of them fused together. ''This is extremely stressful, however. Aika and Manami risk staying permanently fused if they stay in that form for more than a day at a time, and it is impossible to sleep whilst fused together. The Capital Academy is a boarding school and they share a room with Deviké Mcleod, and if ''she's around, her too-curious-for-his-own-good brother wont be far either. They claim to have no secrets and is willing to tell anyone anything they wish to know, it's CLEAR AS DAY that secrets are being kept. Background Aikanami's background is mostly unknown. Perhaps you should ask Hitoshi if he knows something about them. But on the other hand, Serina is the most knowledgeable King's Agent; maybe ask her if she isn't drunk. Stats (Out of 10) Magic Aika's Affinity Graph (Wiki Ready).png|At first they were predicted to have a Fire Affinity (1)Aikanami's Affinity Graph (Wiki Ready).png|The Affinity testing Artifact hasn't seen anyone like Aikanami, so it gave this result. Manami's Affinity Graph.png|But it appears that their skill with water magic is equal to their fire magic, so another prediction saying they had a water affinity was made. Aikanami has a normal amount of Life Essence Control, the Exception FleshStepping, and what Affinity they have when fused together is an entirely different matter. Aika has a Fire Affinity, and Manami has a Water Affinity. As Aikanami, their abiility to use Steam Magic combines, so fused together it'd only make sense that Steam becomes the Element Aikanami is best at using. However, in order to get into class A-1 they just lied and said they have a Fire Affinity, handed the controls over to Aika, and let him do all the work. ^^^That aint right. but I'm not bothered to fix it. It seems that Aikanami's skill at certain elements shifts depending on their mood; what graph Aikanami's Magical skill follows depends entirely on their mood. Gates I never stopped to think about this, but I guess it doesn't matter since they could just shift the parts of their skin with Gates on them wherever they want on their body, so I guess Aikanami has Gates everywhere. Magical Prowess Being able to use every Element aside from Sand, Aikanami is one of the most well-rounded Mages in Class A-1 (Which is why they're the leader), and definitely top 10 in the whole of the Capital Academy. Combat Due to Aikanami's strange physique, they are immensely strong. They have been seen to pry apart steel beams with ease, punching through several brick walls prior. Stronger than Mmanuell-Khan, who can only shatter a large boulder with a single punch, to his annoyance. Weapons As with all Fleshsteppers, Aikanami seems completely unable to use any Ethrakshan Weaponry whatsoever. If you look closely they begin to split apart slightly when in contact with one. Relations With Others eh who cares we aren't at that bit in the novel yet so pfff. Novel Chapter Differences Writing Style Aikanami has a clear, straightforward way of speaking, most of their chapters being totally devoid of emphasis on words. I also wanted it to be clear when Aikanami's personality swaps, so their rational side (Manami) speaks in italics, and their emotional side (Aika) speaks with normal letters. Space Break Symbol ♚♛��♾: King and Queen, together forever. Trivia * Aikanami is ambidextrous, but will change which side of their body they use the most depending on their mood. This includes but is not limited to their use of magic; this appears to have correlation with how well they can use certain elements. * They have a toilet assigned specifically to them in the Capital Academy, so as not to make any of the other student speculate whether Aikanami is a boy or a girl. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters